A Chilly New Year's Eve
by Alabaster86
Summary: The gaang gathers in the South Pole for New Year's Eve. Maiko, Kataang and Sukka.


A/N: a silly, fluffy piece with some serious moments...hope you enjoy

**A Chilly New Year's Eve**

The small Fire Nation vessel, modern and sleek and built especially for the Fire Lord, approached the Southern Water Tribe settlement. Well, settlement wasn't as appropriate a word as it used to be; large town or small city made more sense now. Gone were the skin tents that Zuko had seen when he first laid eyes on the area about two years earlier. Every building was made of ice now and sparkled in the bright noon sunlight like a string of diamonds. He could see Katara and Sokka waiting at the docking area, their dark blue coats and pants standing out starkly against the snow.

Mai emerged from below deck and began to shiver immediately. She sidled up to Zuko and he wrapped an arm around her, sharing his own warmth willingly. This was her first visit to the South Pole. Despite her affection for all of Zuko's friends, it was the last place she wanted to spend New Year's Eve. Mai was accustomed to mild breezes and light cloaks not frigid temperatures and bulky parkas. Katara had one waiting for her and Zuko, she was sure of it. And Mai would wear it willingly if it would keep out the eternally biting wind.

"I see we have a large greeting party," she observed as she gave Sokka and Katara a brief wave.

"Hmm, it's not a formal visit, Mai. It's just friends getting together."

"Getting together to die of cold," she moaned and pressed herself even closer to her fiancé.

"You'll get used to it," Zuko grinned. "Maybe you'll even come to like it."

"In your dreams," Mai replied.

When the ship docked and the gangplank was lowered, they stepped off as Mai and Zuko, not Fire Lord and Fire Lady to be.

* * *

Sokka and Katara watched as the Fire Nation vessel approached their home. Not so long ago, such a sight would have instilled her and the entire village with a terror like no other; a Fire Nation ship on the horizon was like a vision of death. She couldn't quite shake that feeling whenever she saw the grey steel gliding through the deep blue of the sea. Her memories and emotions pushed her intellect to the side and took over.

"You know that it's just Mai and Zuko, don't you?" Sokka jibed, giving her an elbow in the ribs.

"Yes," Katara snapped back. "I'm not an idiot. That honour belongs to someone else in the family."

"Who? Do you mean Pakku?" Sokka asked innocently.

"Oh, shut up," the waterbender sighed. "I can't help but think of the ship that came when we were little."

Sokka's expression became sympathetic. He gave his sister a gentle nudge this time. She understood and smiled.

"So, Aang should be here soon, huh? "

"Hopefully," Katara replied. "I miss him."

"Toph's not going to be too happy living in the ice kingdom for a few days."

"She can handle it," Katara replied. "She's tough."

"Yeah," Sokka replied and rubbed his arm reflexively. "That's for sure."

"Here they are; Mai looks like she's frozen. We'd better get her that parka right away," Katara mused.

"Hey, buddy!" Sokka exclaimed when Zuko and Mai disembarked.

He and Zuko hugged briefly, Sokka patting the firebender on the back. Mai looked at Katara and smiled weakly. Her lips felt too cold to move properly.

"Sorry," she shuddered. "That was more like a grimace. I'm freezing."

"Come on," Katara said genially. "We've got parkas for you and Suki's waiting inside."

Mai shot Zuko a look and he grinned. Mai was right about most things.

* * *

"So did you bring the fire whiskey?" Sokka whispered to Zuko.

"Yeah, a whole crate full," the Fire Lord replied in a normal tone.

"Crate of what?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"See what you did?" Sokka hissed. "Once my sister suspects something, she doesn't let go until she finds out everything."

"I didn't realize it was a secret," Zuko hissed back. "Mai doesn't care."

"That's because she's cool like that. Katara's all, well you know what she's like."

"I have a faint recollection," Zuko replied dryly.

"Katara, let's not worry about the boys and their silly games. We've got bigger things to think about," Mai said and took the waterbender's arm.

Mai gave Sokka a look that said, 'I just saved your ass. You owe me,' and then smiled sweetly at Katara.

"She really_ is_ cool," Sokka stated admiringly. "But not as cool as Suki."

* * *

They entered a large building of ice, a sort of community area where people gathered for meetings and large get togethers. Suki, Hakoda, Kanna and Pakku waited inside.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said formally and grasped his arm in the traditional Water Tribe greeting.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko replied and returned the greeting.

Then they both grinned and clapped each other on the back.

"It's good to see you sir," Zuko continued.

Mai nodded at the handsome man and he nodded back, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"It looks like you could use that parka Katara had made for you," he said.

"So I've been told," Mai answered.

"Mai," Suki called. "Come on over here. There's hot tea."

"Excuse me gentlemen," Mai said and made her way over to the red headed Kyoshi Warrior.

She gave Pakku a nod as she walked passed and then sank gratefully onto the furs that lay scattered across the floor.

"Here, Mai," Katara said and passed her a cup of steaming green tea.

"Thanks," she replied.

She held the cup tightly between her hands and sipped carefully, enjoying the feel of the hot liquid moving down her throat.

"I'll show you and Zuko to your room when you're done. Then you can settle in and have dinner with everyone and enjoy our New Year's Eve celebrations."

"Sounds fine," Mai said. "What exactly _do_ you do for New Year's?"

"Well there are no fireworks," Katara began.

"Of course not," Sokka said as he joined them, dropping down beside Suki and slinging a casual arm around her shoulders. "That's a crazy Fire Nation thing."

"And I suppose whatever we'll be doing _here_ is sane?" Mai retorted.

Suki snickered and Sokka looked hurt.

"Of course, it's sane," Sokka exclaimed. "What's insane about drinking on ice floes and howling at the moon? The moon is pretty special, you know. Oh and we eat lots of jerky and blubber and sing."

"Yeah, and then they spend the night throwing up," Suki said with a roll of her eyes. "But hey, it's tradition. Who can argue with that?"

"Zuko will be thrilled," Mai smirked.

"What will I be thrilled with?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Our manly activities," Sokka replied. "Sit Zuko; have some tea."

Katara poured him a cup and then refilled her own.

"Sokka," the waterbender began. "Where is all this alcohol coming from?"

Suki and Zuko both looked down into their cups.

"Thanks you two," Katara sniped. "Now the whole town will get drunk. Gran-Gran and I will be the only sober ones besides the kids."

"What makes you think Gran-Gran won't drink?" Sokka asked.

Katara shot him a deadly looked and Sokka snapped his mouth shut so hard that his teeth clacked together.

"What about Aang?" Mai asked politely. "I can't picture him drunk."

"That's right. He has too much good sense, unlike the rest of you men. He and I will have a nice quiet evening together. You guys go do your 'man' thing."

Mai looked at Suki and Suki looked at Mai. They were both thinking the same thing. Toph would probably drink everyone under the ice floe. And she was a girl and only fourteen.

Hakoda poked his head back into the seating area and announced Aang and Toph's arrival. Katara got up immediately and ran outside, eager to see her boyfriend.

* * *

"Well, _she's_ a real stick in the mud," Sokka declared. "Of course, I knew that already."

"Oh, come on, Sokka, she just has her own way of doing things," Mai chided, sticking up for the waterbender.

"Sure, sure, I suppose. But why does her way always involve a lack of fun?"

Mai chuckled, her raspy voice echoing through the icy hall. A few minutes later, Katara came back, her arm through Aang's and a grumbling Toph following behind, hanging onto the hood of the waterbender's parka.

"Here," Katara said and handed both Zuko and Mai dark blue coats. "These are for you. And Toph, here's yours."

"Will it help me see in this watery, icy mess you call home?" the earthbender griped. Toph let go of Katara and slipped into the warm coat, sighing appreciatively. "Hey Mai, Zuko, Snoozles and Suki. What's up?"

A bunch of mumbling was her only reply.

"If I wanted miserable, I could spent New Year's with my parents. What's wrong with you guys? Where's the booze?"

"It's a bit early, isn't it, Toph?" Zuko asked almost protectively.

"I appreciate your concern, oh high and mighty Fire Lord, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Fine," Zuko said and shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Mai, will you have a drink with me?" Toph asked.

"Later, sure, but not right now," Mai answered.

"Tea is all you're going to drink until tonight," Katara said firmly. "Come on Aang, say hello to everyone."

"Hi everybody," Aang said cheerfully.

Zuko stood up to greet his friend and the two embraced.

"It's been a few months, Aang. It's good to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, Zuko, and Mai."

"Hello, Aang," Mai greeted the Avatar.

The entire group sat around the table sipping tea and making small talk for another half hour before Katara showed Mai and Zuko to their room and Toph to hers.

"I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to tonight," Mai drawled as soon as Katara left.

Zuko came up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist and moved his hands upward, cupping her breasts through the thick material of her new parka.

"I know what we can do to have some fun now," he said softly into her ear.

"Oooh, now that's an idea I can get behind," she replied.

Wriggling free of his arms, she turned around and kissed him.

* * *

"That's not enough seal jerky, Katara," Sokka complained.

The brother and sister were setting out trays of food on low tables of ice covered with pale blue cloth. The platters themselves were carved from whale bone and were a smooth, worn white. The Water Tribe symbol was proudly carved into each dish.

"Why? Because you can't keep your hands off it?" Katara asked.

"Me?" Sokka asked innocently, big blue eyes wide and hurt looking. "I'll have you know that I'm very concerned about our guests. Having enough seal jerky will go a long way toward making them happy."

"You're so full of it," Katara replied.

Her tone was annoyed but underneath there was affection. They continued to set out food and dishes. Kanna came to help after awhile, adjusting things a little bit here and there. She hummed a simple Water Tribe tune and before long Sokka was singing at the top of his lungs, dancing around the frozen structure, platters in hand. Both Katara and Kanna looked at him and shook their heads.

"You're a strange one, Sokka," the old woman stated.

"I'm just happy, that's all. I've got an amazing girl, great friends, a terrific sister, a brave, intelligent father and the best grandmother in the world. Oh, and I have Pakku too."

Kanna gave him a swat but she was grinning. Her grandson had a knack for keeping things lighthearted. People who didn't know him had a tendency to underestimate the young man. They couldn't see the courage and keen intelligence that lay beneath the buffoonery.

"I think everything's ready," Katara stated, a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

They had dinner in Hakoda's house. Everyone gathered around the huge ice table, sitting on a layer of warm furs. Candles burned cheerfully, sitting atop specially made mounds of ice, which Katara refroze every once in awhile. They gave off little heat though, and everyone wore their parkas. Mai had her hood pulled up. The neatness of her hair suddenly didn't matter anymore. And she huddled close to her fiancé, hoping to benefit from his natural heat. The food at least was hot.

"Sea prunes, Aang?" Sokka asked with a grin. "I seem to recall you loving them."

"Ha, ha, Sokka," Aang replied. "I'll stick with the seaweed stew."

The Avatar shuddered involuntarily. The only drawback to loving Katara was the mainly meat diet of her people. He shuddered again.

"Are you cold?" Katara asked. Her blue eyes shone with motherly concern. "I can get you another fur."

"No, that's alright, Katara. Remember, I can firebend myself warm."

"Yeah, I always seem to forget that."

"So, Zuko, Mai, how are things in the Fire Nation these days?" Hakoda asked. "I haven't visited in months."

"Well, they're warm," Mai quipped.

"Ha, yes, I imagine our warmest day doesn't even come close to your coldest one," the chief replied with good humor.

Conversation continued happily enough and the food was whittled down through. When everyone had had enough, the group moved outside where lanterns fill with whale oil burned merrily, casting a pretty glow over the stark white and blue environment. There were more ice tables and the entire town was gathered outside. Laughter rang through the night air. Parents called to children and children ran about excitedly, darting around and between the adults.

Zuko's fire whiskey and Suki's rice wine sat on a table all by themselves, just waiting for someone to start drinking. Glasses formed from ice were stacked one on top of the other beside the alcohol.

"Why don't you have a glass, Mai?" Zuko asked. "It might warm you up."

Teeth chattering, the black haired woman agreed.

"Pour me one too," Toph ordered the Fire Lord.

Soon everyone but Katara and Aang had a glass. Even Pakku and Kanna joined in the drinking. They sat on the ice in a large circle, telling stories that got wilder and sillier by the minute. Hakoda spoke of his children when they were very young. The mention of his dead wife, Kya, brought tears to his eyes and Katara ran to him, ready to offer comfort.

"It's okay, Katara. They're good memories and I'm glad to share them with everyone."

Mai related some of her cherished memories of a partially shared childhood with Zuko. It was difficult for her to speak so openly about recollections so private and dear, but the listeners were good people, friends all of them, and the fire whiskey gave her courage.

"Aww, I'll bet he was just the sweetest little boy ever," Toph declared and punched Zuko savagely in the arm.

"Agni, Toph, I could feel that through the parka!"

Toph just laughed and reached for another bottle. She poured the rice wine into her cup and drank it in one gulp.

Sokka watched with his eyes bugged out.

"Did you see that, Suki?" he asked, words slighty slurred.

"Yes, dear, I saw the amazing Toph," the red head replied, sipping slowly at her drink.

Toph meanwhile had another one. Mai and Suki nodded at each other and jerked their heads toward the earthbender.

"Son," Hakoda said. "I think we'd better skip the ice floes tonight. We'll end up falling into the water."

"Fine," Sokka replied. "But we can still sing and dance and howl at the moon. We just need the drummers. GrandPakku, do you know where they are?"

"Was he dropped on his head at one point?" Pakku whispered to Kanna. "He doesn't seem quite right to me."

"Oh, stop," Kanna said. "He's perfectly normal…for Sokka."

"I'll get the drummers," Katara told her brother. "Come on, Aang. We're the only ones left who can walk properly."

"I resent that, sister," Sokka shouted. "You always think you're better than I am."

Katara just rolled her eyes and walked off with Aang in search of the Water Tribe musicians. The pair came back a few minutes later, drummers in tow and the New Year's celebration began in earnest. Sokka grabbed Suki by the hand and whirled off with her, almost tripping over his own feet. They danced a jerky, puppet like dance, their breath rolling out in front of them and then disappearing into the frigid air.

When their dance was almost finished, Aang and Katara joined them. Aang, a natural dancer, spun and dipped Katara, making up movements that were perfectly timed with the drumbeats.

"I feel like we should dance too," Zuko said to Mai. "Moving might warm you up even more."

"Can't you just ask?" Mai replied.

"Oh,sure…would you like to dance, Mai?"

He stood up and then extended his hand downward, reaching for her gloved one. Mai took it, leaving Toph behind. They rocked gently together, Zuko with his arms wrapped snuggly around Mai's parka bulky body.

"Guess that leaves me and old people," Toph yelled after them. "That's fine; I'll just drink some more."

"I'll dance with you, Toph," Hakoda offered.

"Naw, I hate dancing."

After the dancing and the music stopped, after the songs were sung and more stories told, Sokka looked up at the moon, shining down on a new year. He gave a halfhearted howl and tears filled his eyes.

"We love you, Yue," he whispered.


End file.
